The Happy Fic
by Elven Twins
Summary: Ever wish 'Seeing Red' hadn't been so deprssing and it had all worked out? Or ever wish that everybody would be Happy for once in their existance. Well, eher it is. The Happy Fic:Where everyone is happy.


The Happy Fic What really should have happened during season 6. Takes place just before 'seeing red'.  
  
***Los Angeles*** Angel woke up in a good mood. He dressed and went downstairs and started eating his morning blood. Cordy walked in and Angel greeted her with a big smile. Cordy screamed.  
  
"Oh my God!!! Angelus your back!! Don't hurt me!! I promise I won't stake you, just don't hurt me!!"  
  
She backed a way in horror and started running but Angel caught her.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm still Angel, with the soul and all, but I feel really good today. You wanna go visit Buffy?" He smiled at her again. She was still a little worried and cautious.  
  
"But if you're not Angelus, why are you smiling?"  
  
"Told you, I feel good today." He picked up the car keys. "Wanna go to Sunnydale or not?" She shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not. It'll be fun to see how the scoobies are doing without me." They hopped in the car and drove off listening to the classic rock  
  
***Sunnydale***  
  
Anya and Xander were sleeping together again, even though he left her at the alter. Xander woke up happy and with a brilliant idea. He shook her awake.  
  
"Hey, An. You wanna get married today? You know, with a judge and a witness, small simple and final"  
  
"Are you sure your not just going to leave me" She was worried about what was going to happen if he left her again. He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I promise. Now let's get dressed, find a witness, a judge and get married."  
  
"Okay, but sex first okay."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Willow woke up in a good mood. Tara and her were on speaking terms again and they were also practicing Magic but in a calm organized fashion. Willow got dressed and went downstairs. She realized she was the first one up and started to make breakfast. "I love life" She said to herself as she started dancing to the music she had put on.  
  
Buffy woke up to the smell of frying bacon.  
  
"yummy" she said and got dressed.  
  
She just had a wonderful dream where she was with her whole family on the beach. It didn't make her depressed though, she realized that it had been her mother's time to go and that was fine.  
  
As she got dressed she thought about what to do that day. She had three job interviews and after that she was free.  
  
"Perhaps I'll take everyone to a matinee at the movie theater. That would be fun." She walked in to the room across the hall and gently woke her sister.  
  
"Hey Dawn, wake up. It's 8 o'clock. If you think of anything you want to do today, just tell me and we'll do it okay? I love you." She kissed Dawn on the head and went downstairs to a very happy Willow.  
  
Spike woke up in a good mood. He put on his usual black ensemble and put in a Passions video and thought about what he wanted to do that day.  
  
"Maybe I'll go over to Buffy's and see what she's up to these days." He thought.  
  
After the video was done he climbed into the sewers and made his way to Buffy's and on the way he picked up some red roses for her and some daises for Dawn..  
  
***A Car***  
  
Angel and Cordy were toughly enjoying themselves as they drove to Sunnydale. It was just starting to get dark when they approached.  
  
"Hey Cordy? Are those nerds ahead of us? Why do they have a gun?" She rolled down the window and looked out.  
  
"I don't know. Lets run them over. Can we please?" Angel smiled a happy smile.  
  
"Sure" He floored the car and they drove right into them squashing there pathetic little bodies. "Tehe" he giggled, "That was fun, we should do that again" Cordy looked concerned.  
  
"What about your soul?"  
  
"Oh, it only affects me when I hurt someone that didn't need to die at that exact moment. I should kill nerds with guns more often"  
  
It was about 7:00pm and Buffy's doorbell rang. Xander went to open it. There stood Spike with two bouquets of flowers and a big smile.  
  
"Hey Spike" said Xander " Why don't you come in, Anya and I got married today. Would you like anything to drink? I'm sure we have some fresh blood somewhere"  
  
"No thanks Xander" said Spike as he walked in " I'm just here to have sex with Buffy, then maybe spend some quality time with the Bit. Are they here?"  
  
"Buffy's upstairs and I'm pretty sure she's expecting you." He lowered his voce to a whisper " She got some sexy new lingerie"  
  
Spike grinned evilly, put the flowers down and ran upstairs. Xander shook his head and walked back into the kitchen with Anya. They were making a big gourmet dinner for everyone.  
  
*** 11/2 hours later***  
  
Spike and Buffy were helping each other get ready for dinner, Xander and Anya were having a discussion on WWI and whether or not it was necessary (except Xander wasn't insulting Anya's demon idea's), Willow and Tara were practicing magic in the living room and Dawn's boyfriend came over and they were watching TV together. The door bell rang just as Buffy and Spike were coming downstairs, both of them without their shirts on. After a mad rush, Spike got to the door first. When he opened it he was surprised but not upset to see Angel and Cordy.  
  
"Speak of the devil, it's Angelus, He's smiling"  
  
Angel laughed, "No Spike, it's still me, Angel. I just felt really good today so I drove here with Cordy."  
  
"Ahh, well in that case come on in." Buffy smiled behind Spike  
  
"I'll tell Anya that we have more guests, she can set two more places." She said  
  
"That would be lovely" said Cordy "may I join you?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walked off together and Angel came in a started talking with Spike.  
  
"So, you bangin' Buffy now?" "Yup. You with Cordy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you, it's great."  
  
"Same with her. God I love that girl."  
  
"She loves you too, she emails me every once and a while. She told me"  
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"Nope, enjoy her, she's great"  
  
"Thanks" Spike and Angel walked to the dinner table and sat down with everyone else.  
  
***1/2 way through dinner***  
  
The doorbell rings again. This time Buffy gets it (she has a shirt on by now, so does Spike). She opened the door and low and behold, there was Giles, with Ms. Calendar.  
  
"Wow" said Buffy "We weren't expecting you but come one in anyway"  
  
"I'm sorry about showing up with no notice but I just got the plane tickets yesterday. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you too much" Giles walked inside. Buffy was still staring at Ms. Calendar. When the group walked into the dinning room, everyone stared in awe.  
  
"Wow" said Angel "What happened. How did you?"  
  
"Resurrection spell. Not so different from the one used on Buffy actually" They took their places and started eating.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I killed you and since your alive again I hope you'll forgive me." Angel looked a little upset but not too much. Ms. Calendar smiled at the other 10 people and then looked back at Angel.  
  
"It's okay. If I had been in your position I would have done the same thing. I'm glad you got your soul back but don't lose it again."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't" and they all enjoyed a gourmet dinner cooked by a happy Anya and Xander.  
  
After that they all congregated around the couch. On the floor(in their personal parings) were: Dawn and JC (her boyfriend), Tara and Willow, Xander and Anya. On the couch the order was: Buffy and Spike, Angel and Cordy, and Giles and Ms. Calendar.  
  
Dawn put in 'Animal House' and they all watched it with much joy. When that was over they all went back to the bed rooms/houses and had sex with their lovers and they all really did live happily ever after.  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! *Blam* *Kick* *Punch* Take that Joss, you worthless mainland scum. Okay so I really don't think of him that way. I really do like Joss, I do. But come on, can't anyone be happy for more than two minutes on any episode (emitting season 4 in which nothing happened). But still. Please R&R because people are happy and all parings are perfect!!!! 


End file.
